CyberConnect
CyberConnect Overview CyberConnect is a gaming company which has brought CC2's dot hack game to life, making World a real MMO. CyberConnect has created many games, including both 2d and 3d games. CyberConnect is located in Chicago, created by Joseph Stacko, once known as Jack. Over the years CyberConnect has grown from a small community to a very large company, having over 10,000 members since its creation. Birth of CyberConnect and History 2005 CyberConnect Corporation was created in 2005, by President, CEO, and Chief Software Developer Joseph Stacko. Before this time, CyberConnect Corporation was simply a fan-based website for the popular anime/video game line, .Hack//. Originally a freewebs.com based site, CyberConnect Co. (CC Corp.) was a one manned operation for the first few months, as Mr. Stacko programmed the original source code for The World v1.0. In December of 2004, The World v1.0 was released on the old freewebs site. Within a few weeks of being up, CC Corp. was already growing. From a small Freewebs site, simply being a main page, download page, screen shot page, and comment box, the site quickly grew, until freewebs was no longer a suitable host for the soon to be company. On March 18th, 2005, CyberConnects.com, the official homepage of the CyberConnect Corporation, as well as the homepage of the MMORPG, The World was opened. The original CC Corp. site was very similar to the current one, yet on a much smaller scale. Yet even with the smaller size, Mr. Stacko realized that he would not be able to run things on his own much longer. So it was at this time, that the original CC Corp. employees were hired: Tehkis, The Portrayal, and Havoc. These three employees, under the guidance of Mr. Stacko, created the foundation for what The World is today. Soon after, v2.0 of The World was released, as this occurred, more and more people flooded into The World and the realm of CC Corp. Yet, it was at this time that the first 'crisis' of CC Corp. occurred. Not only did the website crash for about a week, yet at the same time several employees began to step out of the line on their positions. Mr. Stacko quickly set them straight however, and needing a replacement for The Portrayal (who had become to busy in real life for CC Corp.) hired Subaru. It was at this time, CyberConnect created their first slogan: "Making Fantasy a Reality". 2006 At this time, stress from school and work began to get to Mr. Stacko, and it was about this time that he began to think about selling CC Corp. As v3.0 was released, so was the sale of CyberConnect Corporation, along with the rights to The World, to Tehkis, vice president of CyberConnect Corporation. Although Tehkis only owned The World for a few weeks (he sold it back to Joseph about two weeks after purchasing it), he began what was to be known as the first "Revamp" of The World. With this update, everything aside map data was cleared, and redone. Although this caused The World to be down for some time, when it got back up, it was running better then ever. It was about this time as well, May of 2006, which CyberConnect Corporation became an official company as well - Cyberconnect LLC. As Joseph regained control of CC Corp., things seemed to go smoothly for the next few months. A new member, EyeofCalamity, joined the CyberConnect Co. staff, which greatly increased the number of fields present in The World. Yet peace cannot go on forever. Subaru, a system mapper for The World, had been giving out multiple rare, and event based items to PCs of The World, for free. This promptly got her fired from the company, and called for a massive recall on many items in The World. At the same time, The World was still growing, and the now nearly error free system, seemed to be at its prime. As the community both in The World and on the CyberConnect Co. site grew, it became obvious that a System Administrator would be needed to help with this. Thus, Michelle Garriga (Abscissa) joined the CyberConnect Co. staff, along side Joseph, Michael Johnson (Havoc), Eye, and Tehkis. Thus for the next several months, The World simply grew and grew, update after update. As this was going on, CC Corp. began to plan its next big project: The World R:2. This new game would be done in the C++ programming language, and would be 3d, unlike the current version of The World. As Joseph worked on both, with the rest of the staff hard at work on The World, both grew and grew. Yet then, tragedy struck. As Joseph began chats with Bandai Namco, Tehkis, for reasons unknown, hit The World with a virus, due to his allowed access to the servers. After the damage was found, Joseph decided to simply restore as much data as possible, and to perform the second Revamp. This revamp, which would be called v5.0, as well as version "Welcome to The World", called for completely rewriting the stats system of the game, to match the PS2 .Hack// stats system. Currently, The World is still being repaired due to this. // FIRE BREAKS OUT IN CC CORPORATION: CRUCIAL DATA LOST // August 28 - CC Corporation, a wholly-owned subsidiary of ALTIMIT Corporation (Nasdaq: ALT) has suffered massive amounts of property and data loss due to fire damage. Developers at CC Corporation were working on a project called "The World," an online video game in which players can log in and experience a fantasy world with players around the world. The fire, which took place overnight, spread through critical data servers, and the extent of data loss has not been determined. The cause of the fire is yet unknown, but investigators are actively searching the premises. Arson has not been counted out. The project's lead developer, Harald Hoerwick, was unavailable for comment. He has been missing since then, and CC Corporation urges the global community at large to pray for his safety and well-being. It is unknown if he was at the premises at the time of the fire, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. Joseph Stacko, acting manager of PR of CC Corporation, had very strong words to say: "While we do not know the extent of the damage caused by this fire, I guarantee that we will continue working on The World. However, we would like to warn the internet community that some crucial AI programs may have been lost during the fire. Be advised that we are working on retrieving the program, and will have the help of all the employees of ALTIMIT Corporation." According to Stacko, the team at CC Corporation is looking specifically for a program known as AIDA. It apparently is attracted to places where a great deal of information can be found, and will most likely gravitate to websites that have collected information about The World. To help find AIDA, join ALTIMIT Corporation. 2007 // The "Ovan Incident" // February 03 - CyberConnect Corporation has publically announced what it is calling the "Ovan Incident". For the last several months, System Administration at CC have been noticing a large number of glitches in the game, since the data loss of August '06. According to CC, the "Ovan Incident" seems to be revolving a player named 'Ovan'. CC has stated that much of these glitches, are a direct result of this player. The extent of the damage to CC data and the network as a whole, is still under investigation. // Corporate Merge // July 25 - CyberConnect Corporation proudly announced that it will be merging with TG Corporation, which is currently working on "The World: Epitaph". After several weeks of dicussion between the two parties, it was decided that a temporary merge would be done; in order to see how the two parties could work together, after which time a permanent merge took place. "I believe it is great that the two of us could come to an agreement, and not only does this strengthen CC and TG, but the entire .hack community as a whole." stated Joseph Stacko, CEO/President of CC Corporation. // The creator of "AIDA" virus has been announced // November 13 - CyberConnect Corporation (Nasdaq: CCC), the game production corporation, which is know for such games as The World and the in-development title The World R:2, has recovered several chat logs from the game The World, showing that the player Masato Indou (better know to players of the game as "Ovan") is the master mind behind the AIDA virus, which has been attacking not only the CyberConnect LLC's servers, yet also several other large scale networks throughout the world. According to CC, the data was recovered several days ago, yet data analysts had to be brought in to verify its authenticity. After it was verified by the CC specialists, the warrant for his arrest was issued by the national government. "We believe that now that his name is out there, it will only be a matter of time before he is found" stated Joseph Stacko, CEO/President of CyberConnect LLC. The AIDA virus is the first virus since the second network crisis, to affect the CC servers. // Data Interference Cripples CC servers // November 24 - CyberConnect Corporation (Nasdaq: CCC), the game production corporation, which is know for such games as The World and the in-development title The World R:2, has announced that some sort of 'data interference' has been preventing large numbers of people from logging into The World. The cause of this data interference is unknown, but researchers have narrowed it down to an internal system malfunction of some sort at CC Corporation. Joseph Stacko, president of CyberConnect Corporation stated that "Although we are not certain as to the cause of the issue, we do assure the public that The World will be able to run more people come Monday, when we are able to increase the max number of people allowed on, for the time being at least." CC Corporation has been plagued over the last few weeks by several bugs and errors in their systems, but their stock continues to rise, most likely due to the soon to be released The World R:2. It is currently unknown if this 'data interference' has anything to do with the AIDA virus, still attacking the CC Corporation systems. // Network Crisis // November 27 - CyberConnect Corporation (Nasdaq: CCC), the game production corporation, which is know for such games as The World and the in-development title The World R:2, has announced that 'AIDA virus' seems to have been cleared from their systems. At the same time however, CC says that their servers have gone offline, including their web server as the result of something known only as the 'rebirth'. The CC Corporation BBS has just recently been put back online in an attempt to restore communications between CC Corporation and the users of The World. In other news, networks around the globe have been receiving strange error messages, as well as massive server loads ever since this 'Rebirth' incident began. The server loads are causing massive strain on the network as a whole, in what is being called the 'Third Network Crisis'. All around the globe, communication systems, as well as security systems, transportation systems, etc have been receiving error messages, and have been on the fritz. CC Corporation has yet to release a public statement about the incident, but we hope to hear from them soon. // System Malfunctions In Global Network // November 29 - CyberConnect Corporation (Nasdaq: CCC), the game production corporation, which is know for such games as The World and the in-development title The World R:2, has agreed to work with the WNC in order to try to find the source of the network malfunctions in the global network. Since Tuesday, networks around the world have been facing extreme server loads, which seem to be growing at an exponential rate. CC Corporation has still refused to comment on these system malfunctions. Skeptics believe that this may be due to the fact the second network crisis several years ago turned out to be related to CC, and out of fear CC is avoiding to comment before the cause is known. Though CC did refuse to comment, their stocks have remained steady, in fact growing half a point over the last several days. // Network Crisis Prevented! Masato Indou Innocent! // December 08 - CyberConnect Corporation (Nasdaq: CCC), the game production corporation, which is know for such games as The World and the in-development title The World R:2, has confirmed that it has prevented the Third Network Crisis. The events occurred today, when CC Corporation caused a full server reset, destroying what is being called the 'Cubia bug'. The 'Cubia bug' seems to have been a self replicating virus, located inside of the game The World. The bug was causing heavy strain on the network, and the removal of it has shown a massive recovery of the network as a whole. CC Corporation has also announced today, that the evidence against Masato Indou was forged by one of its lower employees, 'Havoc'. Havoc has since been removed from the CC Corporation, as a result of this forgery. As celebration, CC Corporation has announced that it will be releasing a final event of The World... the "Forest of Pain". The event is said to be open in the next 24 hours. Stаff Staff members are the employees of CyberConnect. Over the years there have been many staff members that have come and gone for one reason or another. The only one who has stayed with CyberConnect since its start is Joesph Stacko, Ceo and founder of Cyberconnect. Founder and CEO *Joseph Stacko Executives *Lee Keramory Administrators *Garrett Kinnard *BelaiMadHatter Moderators *Juno *Aegis *Warbride *Hiroto Developers *Siegfre ' ' Ex Staff *Tehkis *Vyse *Havoc *Abscissa *Eye of Calamity *Jordan Code *Ashitaka *Ciel *Frey *Kitten *Valencia Superbia *ammanas